Conventional solenoid valves include a moveable armature and a stationary plug nut as shown in FIG. 1. A wire coil encloses the valve on the plug nut side and an external spring biases the armature against a valve seat. An electric current running through the wire coil creates a magnetic field that forces the armature against the external spring until the armature contacts the plug nut. A rubber pad is commonly glued into the recess of the plug nut to reduce wear of the armature and the plug nut. When the rubber pad must be replaced due to wear, the solenoid valve must be disassembled. Further, the heat generated by the electrical current through the coil degrades the glue used to affix the rubber pad to the plug nut. Even further, the rubber pad does not provide a proper surface for a biasing spring to abut against. Thus conventional solenoid valves require inefficient external springs.
Therefore, a solenoid valve controlling the flow of a fluid such as a gas and having an easily replaceable interface between the armature and the plug nut is desired in the art.
Further, a solenoid valve that is quiet in operation and resistant to the effects of heat is desired in the art.